PTL 1 discloses, in a sputtering apparatus, embedding a magnet piece in a cylindrical protecting plate (shield) and forming a cover plate, to which the cylindrical protecting plate should be fixed, using a magnetic substance, thereby fixing the cylindrical protecting plate to the cover plate by a magnetic force.